


Disastri culinari

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando una cucina diventa il campo di battaglia tra l'orgoglio di un pipistrello e lo sguardo scettico d'una gatta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disastri culinari

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

  
"Cucinare male è una forma di peccato."   
 - Martino Ragusa -   


  


**Disastri culinari**

  
  
Bruce Wayne aveva diversi talenti.   
Sapeva come gestire un impero finanziario e, contemporaneamente, come prendere a calci nel culo qualche criminale.   
Sapeva impersonarsi miliardario eccentrico e filantropo, salvo poi farti saltare tutti i denti con un pugno ben assestato.   
Era la quintessenza del playboy d'alta classe, lenzuola di seta e un sorriso ammiccante con cui - per cui - cadere ai suoi piedi.   
Era anche un'ombra di tenebra tra gli edifici di Gotham, un pipistrello malsano e brutale, a cui apparteneva più la grammatica di un sesso da strada e pieno di lividi e tagli che quello d'appartamento.   
Selina lo sapeva: anzi, l'aveva sempre saputo.   
Non aveva consegnato il proprio cuore a un viziato ragazzo dell'aristocrazia di Gotham, quanto piuttosto a un giustiziere dall'animo afflitto e lo sguardo torbido.   
Per contro, da quando erano a Firenze, aveva scoperto anche alcuni difetti.   
Piccoli.  
 _Piccolissimi._   
  
Crash.   
  
Avevi singhiozzato, osservando sconsolata 'il geometra' che schizzava fuori dalla cucina.   
Il gatto - un mostriciattolo di otto chili per una dimensione assai ridotta - pareva un residuato bellico.   
Aveva soffiato, vomitando, istantaneamente, un palla di pelo e...  
  
"Bruce!" avevi gridato, scavalcando la bestiola, ancora in preda ai conati, e spalancando la porta della cucina.   
La scena, completa nella sua drammaticità, aveva del ridicolo.   
  
"Ehm..."  
Bruce ti aveva fissato in tralice, impugnando un cucchiaio quasi fosse stato uno dei suo maledetti bat gadget.  
Aveva uno sbuffo di farina sullo zigomo e diverse, anzi, molteplici macchie di qualche organismo non ben identificato sulla camicia.   
In un libro di infima categoria sarebbe stato lo sfondo ideale per qualche episodio di torrido sesso, condito da orgasmi caleidoscopici e gemiti che avrebbero avuto del paranormale.   
Ma qui, nella realtà, l'unica cosa che scorreva tra di voi era l'anticamera di una sfuriata con tutti i crismi del caso.   
"Cosa hai dato ad Amleto?"  
"Niente."  
Avevi alzato un sopracciglio interdetta, cercando di guardare oltre le sue spalle.  
"Bugiardo."  
A rafforzare la tua tesi Amleto, ovvero il grasso felino di casa, aveva emesso un miagolio straziante, seguito dal suono liquido dell'ennesimo conato.   
Avevi indicato la porta chiusa, avvicinandoti di qualche passo.  
"Ripeto la domanda, Bruce. Cosa hai dato ad Amleto?"  
Wayne si era raddrizzato in tutta la sua imponente mole, appoggiando il cucchiaio e stornando lo sguardo verso il pavimento.   
Avevi seguito la parabola dei suoi occhi, stringendo la bocca in una smorfia disgustata.   
"Cos'è...quello?"  
"Torta. Alla crema. Ai gatti piace, no?"  
 _Quello_ non sarebbe stato un pezzo di torta neppure nel manicomio di Arkham.   
"Bruce..." avevi sospirato "ammettilo: non sei capace di cucinare. Non è un dramma."  
Ma niente diceva 'orgoglio ferito' come pungolare un uomo che aveva salvato una città da una catastrofe nucleare, per cui ti aveva rifilato una stoccata risentita e uno sguardo che era il dizionario degli insulti.   
"Bruce...davvero, non importa."  
"Io so cucinare." era stata la risposta piccata.   
"E poi cos'è questa puzza di bruciato? Pare Gotham nei suoi giorni peggiori!"  
"Selina, stavo solo provando a fare un arrosto quando..."  
Eravate stati interrotti da un sibilo prolungato e acuto, a cui era seguita la corsa dissennata di Amleto verso le scale d'ingresso.   
"Bruce..."  
Uno scroscio d'acqua t'aveva colpito, riducendoti a un pulcino bagnato e molto, molto incazzato.   
Ti eri voltata nella sua direzione, solo per incontrare un paio d'iridi divertite.   
"Allarme antincendio." si era limitato a replicarti, ben conoscendo la nota simpatia felino/acqua "Almeno adesso sappiamo che funziona bene."  
  
Amleto aveva emesso un gemito luttuoso, straccio nerastro zuppo d'acqua e risentimento sul tappeto del corridoio.  
  
"Ti regalerò un anello nuovo, Selina."  
"Anche il bracciale."  
"Non mancheranno allora gli orecchini."  
"E stasera mi porti a cena fuori, Bruce."  
"Ovviamente."  
  
Ah, l'amore.   
Che bella cosa.


End file.
